


Enchanted Beasts – Academia AU Short

by xMH_4Lx



Category: Ella Enchanted (2004), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Consensual Underage Sex, Enchanted Beasts, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: Prince Charmont is sent away to boarding school for his magical training before ascending Emir's throne where he's taught by many powerful wizards and witches, including Gellert Grindelwald who's taken a special interest in the soon to be king.---Short (like really short) Twitter thread for #EnchantedBeasts AU because I wanted to establish the tag for future use :) (Will probably delete later once I make this a full fic)
Relationships: Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Enchanted Beasts – Academia AU Short

While class is in session, Prof. Gellert discreetly controls a vibrating plug that's currently nestled inside Char. He tries to pay attention, but Char sits in his seat squirming during the entire lesson. Gellert's terms are simple: Char must make through the entire class without coming. Char tenses every time he sees Gellert reach for the controller his pocket. Gellert often preferred to utilize magic, but there are just some mortal devices that couldn't be substituted.

As the class proceeds, the sensation becomes too much and Char raises his hand to speak. "Professor, may I use the restroom?" Gellert's eyes remain locked on the board, his hand sliding back into his pocket once more. "No you may not. This is a critical lesson."

Char swallows a whimper as Gellert increases the vibration speed, "Sir...please..." he begs, his voice quieter as tears swell in his eyes. Gellert's gaze shifts to Char, the students around them silent, "No. Remain in your seat, Charmont."

Char winces at Gellert's use of his full name, dropping his head down as the professor continues his lecture for the class. Char bites his lip, focusing on anything to fight his orgasm. Anything but the intense vibrations against his prostate and the cruel man controlling them.

The pressure builds and Char grips his desk, quickly glancing up at the clock on the wall. 5 more minutes, so close. Char's internal countdown begins: 4 minutes...3...2...1. Finally, the bell finally rings, his classmates file out of the room as Char remains in his seat.

Gellert casually approaches Char once the last student leaves, gently lifting his chin. Char whimpers, tears streaming from his eyes as Gellert's gaze trails down his body to the stain on his trousers. Gellert smirks and chuckles, "Saved by the bell, hmm?"


End file.
